


50 Sentences: Ibu Shinji x Echizen Ryoma

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	50 Sentences: Ibu Shinji x Echizen Ryoma

#01 - Motion  
Ryoma spent half the time zoned out as Ibu's lips were in constant motion.

#02 - Cool  
It was a wonder how Seigaku's infamous first year managed to keep his cool through the on-going mutters.

#03 - Young  
"-You're too young to defeat me-"

#04 - Last  
"That's what you said last time."

#05 - Wrong  
Sure enough, he showed the violet-haired boy that age just didn't matter, and even whooped his butt at the playstation version of tennis.

#06 - Gentle  
Ryoma's kisses were anything but gentle, and Shinji found the bruising quite irritating at times.

#07 - One  
Shinji couldn't even take a second to be quiet and think about why he was dating Ryoma, exactly; he just muttered about it.

#08 - Thousand  
There were a thousand reasons for them to hate each other, and they ignored every single one without really knowing why. 

#09 - King  
Ryoma was the master at giving the cold shoulder, which really sucked when Shinji felt like he needed a hug.

#10 - Learn  
"Learn to be quiet, would you?"

#11 - Blur  
Shinji's final kick serve was a blur diving down from the net, and when his team won because of it, Ryoma bought him a ponta.

#12 - Wait  
"Echizen shouldn't be so quick to rip my shirt off."

#13 - Change  
"Mou, your shirt smells bad, so you need another one."

#14 - Command  
When one tried to order around the other, it was a complete waste of time.

#15 - Hold  
"-You hold yourself too well in a tight situation-" rambled Shinji, until Ryoma stuffed a roll of sushi into his mouth to occupy it.

#16 - Need  
Ryoma had to admit that, even if he didn't need Shinji, he was still interesting to keep around, albeit annoying. 

#17 - Vision  
"Sorry, but I just can't imagine what Echizen would look like in a wedding dress, An-chan."

#18 - Attention  
Sometimes, Ryoma would pay closer attention to what Shinji was muttering about, and then he'd regret it later.

#19 - Soul  
One of the guys from Fudomine (though Ryoma couldn't quite recall his name) remarked that he and Shinji shared the same soul; he didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

#20 - Picture  
Fuji found Ryoma pressed tightly against a stone wall lip locked with Fudomine's Ibu Shinji, and just couldn't resist taking a picture.

#21 - Fool  
Ryoma later discovered what a stupid mistake he made by letting Shinji do that; now Fuji had blackmail handy.

#22 - Mad  
Damn it all.

#23 - Child  
"It's a good thing they're both guys, 'cause if those two were to have a kid, it'd be the world's most annoying person."

#24 - Now  
Ryoma couldn't think of a worse time for Shinji to call and complain about the grade he got on his last English test than now, while he was trying to give Karupin a bath.

#26 - Goodbye  
It was the fifth time Ryoma tried hanging up on Fudomine's tensai; holding a phone to your ear while bathing a cat was not fun.

#25 - Shadow  
Only Shinji could notice and care about just how small Ryoma's shadow was compared to his.

#27 - Hide  
"I hate it when you hide your true potential from me, Echizen."

#28 - Fortune  
"Hmm, you should just consider yourself lucky, Ibu-san."

#29 - Safe  
It was pretty safe to say that Shinji wasn't going to stand for his boyfriend's annoying negligence.

#30 - Ghost  
"-I hope my face haunts you on the courts, then, Ryoma-kun-"

#31 - Book  
If Ryoma kept track of all the useless things Shinji had ever told him, he'd have twice as many filled notebooks as Inui-senpai.

#32 - Eye  
The first place Shinji ever kissed him was his left eyelid; Ryoma learned that it wasn't because of bad aim soon after.

#33 - Never  
After being forced to sit and watch some corny romance movie with Nanako, Ryoma was grateful that he and Shinji would never become like that.

#34 - Sing  
Ryoma wondered why Kamio had such loud taste in music, and learned to appreciate Shinji's soft voice more because of it.

#35 - Sudden  
"Wow, that was... sudden," murmured Ryoma, as he reached for his pants.

#36 - Stop  
After all, when Shinji was dead set on finishing something, it got finished.

#37 - Time  
"I'm happy the time I take to finish your laundry is to your liking, but I still expect you to do the dishes."

#38 - Wash  
Ryoma couldn't get out of everything, after all.

#39 - Torn  
If Ryoma were ever torn between choosing Shinji over tennis, or the other way around, he'd defy all logic and drag Shinji on his tennis adventures anyway.

#40 - History  
Ryoma always gets what he wants, after all.

#41 - Power  
Shinji liked to believe he had power over Ryoma in the beginning, being the older one and all.

#42 - Bother  
Once Ryoma developed the power to shut Shinji up just by glaring at him, he knew that battle was lost.

#43 - God  
They were equals, at least, because Echizen Ryoma wasn't God, no matter how hard he tried to be. 

#44 - Wall  
After all, he couldn't tear down walls just by staring at them.

#45 - Naked  
And he couldn't walk around town nude whenever he felt like it.

#46 - Drive  
The little shit couldn't even drive yet!

#47 - Harm  
And if he could, it would probably be hazardous to us all.

#48 - Precious  
Although he wasn't God, Shinji still thought Ryoma precious in his own, twisted little way. 

#49 - Hunger  
"Ne, Ibu-san, I'm hungry."

#50 - Believe  
"I do believe it's your turn to treat, Echizen-"

OMAKE

"-I'm always the one who has to treat. Do you think I'm made of money? You must. I don't want you to starve Echizen. I love you. But still, you're annoying when you think I always have money on me. Is this what it's going to be like when we're married? Am I going to have to support us? That means you'll have to be the wife, you know, but you'll probably find some way to twist it into making me the wife. You always do stuff like that."

"Mada mada dane."

"So, you're going to pay?"

"I didn't say that."

"I knew it. You're not very supportive at all. I don't think you love me very much."

"I listened to every word you said now, didn't I?"

"..."

"Two burgers to go, please."

[ E N D ]


End file.
